


Binge and Cuddle Time

by Sighanne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighanne/pseuds/Sighanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Maria/Natasha (marvel) Netflix & cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binge and Cuddle Time

Walking into the stark office she made her way directly behind the desk and leaned on it, "So we on tonight?" The red headed assassin asked.

The soldier smirked at the question, "Is there a reason we shouldn't be?" She was looking over recent mission files that she needed to make sure got to the right higher ups.

"No, just making sure nothing came up." Black widow was usually very sure of herself when it came to combat and taking down the bad guy but in cases like this, well she was at a loss. Losing herself to her training at such a young age left her very uncertain in many ways.

The brunette looked up from her seat and smiled at the hero, "We are still on. I just need to finish a few things here and we can go."

Black Widow gave a smile that lit the room, "Good because I think I know what I want to start binge watching."

Sitting back in her chair Maria gave a small laugh, "And do I get to know what this show is in advance?"

"Nope," Natasha was happy to surprise the woman because then it would be less likely Maria would try to change her mind.

Maria sighed, "Fine. I will be done in ten. Meet me at my car." 

"Done," Natasha said as she turned to walk back out of the room.

As they reached Maria's home they both felt like they had reached home. The last few months had been fun getting to know each other. It had its ups and downs but the two clicked in ways they didn't know they could before. As they got into the apartment the two split up. Natasha started to make snack foods and maria went to change. Natasha took the extra ten minutes of waiting to change into more comfortable clothing. 

When they had popcorn, chips and dip the two sat down. Turning on the TV and loading Netflix the red head sat back as the theme song started to play.

Maria laughed then looked at the assassin, "Really?"

"Yup," was the short reply as she popped some food into her mouth and smiled.

"You better hope I like this," was Maria's weak threat. 

"Come on, everyone in the world loves this show!" Natasha tried to stand up for her choice.

"Your just watching it because it has lesbians in it." Maria said as she scooted closer.

"So not true! All the reviews say its funny. I mean its considered a dramadie. We need to catch up to the rest of the world." Natasha couldn't believe that she was having to miss some of her show just because Maria was being stubborn.

"Sure, sure, sure." Maria moved closer again and opened her arms, "Just get over here so we can get this over with." 

Natasha smiled wide as she took her spot in Maria's arms, "Thank you." Silently they watched as Piper realized Alex was in the same prison as she was in. Maria held tight to the other woman wanting to give her someone who could hold her when she needed it. After so many ups and downs they have come to depend on one another. They may have started on rough ground with all of the things going on but now they wouldn't change anything.

Looking down at Natasha, "You know I don't mind this so much. As long as your smiling that's all that matters." Natasha smiled up at Maria. Quickly moving she kissed the brunette and just let the moments take them where it went.


End file.
